


По ту сторону

by Mecc



Series: Турнир минификов 2015 года [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Однажды Плакса Миртл вернулась в свой туалет с прогулки чуть раньше.
Series: Турнир минификов 2015 года [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857538





	1. 01

___Месть есть наслаждение души мелкой и низкой._

В лужах, щедро пятнавших влагой пол помещения, тускло отражались мерцающие огоньки почти прогоревших свечей, а в длинном зеркале, покрытом разводами и пятнами, — бледное и непонимающее лицо Джинни Уизли. Унылость и обшарпанность помещения, облупившаяся краска и общее впечатление заброшенности не оставляли сомнений — это был неработающий туалет для девочек, последнее пристанище призрака Плаксы Миртл.

Джинни совершенно не помнила, каким образом сюда попала. 

Подобное произошло не впервые, но от этого случившееся не становилось менее страшным. Она теряла часы своей жизни, а тем временем кто-то душил петухов, писал угрожающие послания, окаменял кошку и учеников. Дурой Джинни не была и закономерность заметила, но с кем, кроме Тома, который уверял, что она ошибается, можно поделиться своими подозрениями, не знала, а идти к учителям — не решалась. И вот, теперь это снова произошло. Ей оставалось лишь гадать о последствиях, отчаянно надеясь, что и на этот раз никто не умер.

Ослабевшие пальцы разжались, и Джинни с удивлением поняла, что до этого момента сжимала в правой руке палочку, а в левой — свой дневник. Оба предмета теперь валялись на полу. Так их там и оставив, она медленно подошла к одному из выщербленных умывальников и тяжело на него опёрлась, не отрывая застывшего взгляда от собственного отражения. 

Палочка всегда была с ней — это естественно для любого волшебника, — но вот дневник... Джинни вдруг осознала, что каждый раз, как она теряла память, он оказывался неподалёку. Прежде это казалось ей вполне закономерным — не желая надолго расставаться с Томом, Джинни часто носила дневник с собой в сумке или в кармане мантии, но теперь, когда из всех вещей в такой момент с ней был только он, в душу закралось нехорошее подозрение.

Милый Том, такой добрый и понимающий, всегда готовый поддержать и утешить.

_«Дорогая Джинни, я уверен: ты ни в чём не виновата и к зловещим событиям не имеешь абсолютно никакого отношения. Не ищи смысл в простых совпадениях, особенно когда происходящее вокруг способно выбить из колеи кого угодно. Ты наверняка просто слишком глубоко задумывалась и не замечала, как быстро пролетало время, а ноги сами приводили тебя куда-то. Кстати, я придумал совершенно замечательную рифму для второй строфы, такими темпами мы управимся аккурат к началу февраля...»_

Убедительно. И раньше очень хотелось верить, что так оно и было, вот только Джинни хорошо понимала разницу между «замечтаться» и совершенно не помнить несколько часов из собственной жизни. Том с завидным упорством стоял на своём, игнорируя или весьма вольно интерпретируя любые доказательства, а после этого переводил тему на что-нибудь другое. Но Джинни только теперь пришло в голову задать себе вопрос: почему он так поступал? Неужто Том что-то знал... или, больше того, напрямую был со всем этим связан? До нынешних событий Джинни не замечала за собой странностей и очень сомневалась, что виной всему Хогвартс — о подобном давно стало бы известно, — а больше никаких серьёзных изменений у неё в жизни и не было.

На мгновенье показалось, что похолодало, и тут же бросило в жар. Джинни резко развернулась, метнулась к дневнику, но застыла над ним на пару секунд. Поборов нерешительность, она схватила его и что было сил швырнула в ту кабинку, дверь которой была сломана и висела, перекосившись, на одной-единственной петле, не перекрывая доступа внутрь. Бросок вышел отменный — дневник приземлился прямо в унитаз.

Стараясь унять нервную дрожь, Джинни сцепила ледяные пальцы, но продолжила стоять на том же месте — вновь охваченная сомнениями, не решаясь сделать что-либо ещё. Она почти смогла взять себя в руки и развернулась, собираясь уйти, как напряжённую тишину нарушил тонкий голосок:

— Привет.

Только чудом Джинни осталась стоять на месте и не подпрыгнула от испуга до потолка, а всего лишь вздрогнула. Около стены, рядом с последней кабинкой, зависло привидение маленькой пухленькой девочки в очках.

— П-привет, — вместо нормально приветствия вышел какой-то писк. — Ты ведь Миртл, да?

— О, ты знаешь моё имя, — щёчки привидения засеребрились, а глаза заблестели.

Джинни подумала, что Миртл смущена собственной известностью, но её заблуждение было развеяно следующей же фразой:

— Ещё бы тебе не знать, ведь это по милости твоей семейки я здесь оказалась.

— Что? — Джинни растерянно моргнула.

— Не строй из себя невинность, я всё знаю! — взвизгнула Миртл, ещё сильнее серебрясь — теперь-то стало ясно — от злости. — Я видела, как ты выпускаешь чудовище!

— Нет, ты ошибаешься, я ничего такого не делала, правда — пролепетала Джинни, но прозвучало это жалко и неуверенно, ведь она и сама подозревала нечто подобное.

И, конечно, убедить Миртл не удалось — та только уверилась в собственной правоте.

— Теперь я всё поняла. Продолжаешь семейные традиции, — процедила она, упиваясь собственной ненавистью. — Твоя проклятая бабка, Оливия Хорнби, не давала мне жизни, постоянно издевалась, а потом её хахаль — как оказалось, наследник Слизерина — довершил дело, убив меня. Я ведь грязь, как считают эти высокомерные чистокровки, второй сорт и жить недостойна. Но они просчитались — даже не зная всего, я хоть немного, но сумела отомстить: постоянно являлась этой противной девчонке. Как же она тогда пожалела о своём поведении. Но теперь, о, теперь я знаю намного больше и отомщу сполна!

— Какая ещё Оливия Хорнби? Я такую и знать не знаю! — ошалело крикнула Джинни. — Это полные глупости, моя семья не имеет никакого отношения к Слизерину и его наследнику.

— Врёшь, снова врёшь, — Миртл казалась почти довольной. — Но это уже неважно.

Она подлетела вплотную к Джинни и почти ласково прошептала:

— Я остановлю тебя, наследница Слизерина. Не дам безнаказанно убивать таких, как я. Вы все ещё пожалеете, что сами не магглокровки, но будет уже поздно.

— Тебе никто не поверит, — зло процедила в ответ Джинни. — Ты просто сошла с ума и несёшь полную чушь.

Она отвернулась от сумасшедшего привидения и принялась осматривать пол — к тому моменту уже совершенно мокрый — в поисках палочки, но её нигде не было видно.

— Я не собираюсь никому ничего рассказывать, — возразила тем временем Миртл, отлетев к кабинкам, и, рисуясь, уселась на одну из облупленных дверок, будто на трон. — Мы же не хотим спугнуть остальных раньше времени.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нервно спросила Джинни, продолжая лихорадочно — и безуспешно — искать палочку.

— Привидения ограничены в перемещениях, — пояснила Миртл. — Я не смогу расправиться с вашей гнилой семейкой, если вы сбежите, а на правосудие, — она скорчила презрительную гримаску, — надежды нет совершенно никакой, ведь в прошлый раз настоящий виновник так и не был найден.

— Что значит "расправиться"? — похолодела Джинни.

Она бросила поиски палочки и всмотрелась в глаза Миртл, довольно и предвкушающе сверкавшие даже сквозь толстые стёкла очков.

— Убить, — просто пояснила та. — Тебя, твоих братьев, всех родственников, что будут достаточно неосторожны и появятся здесь, в Хогвартсе. Вы — зараза, отравляющая мир волшебников своими замшелыми идеями о превосходстве, а для спасения организма больную конечность отсекают — такое маггловское лечение, знаешь ли. До того, как мне пришло письмо из Хогвартса, я хотела стать врачом. 

Джинни нервно рассмеялась.

— Ты абсолютно ненормальная. Мой отец любит магглов, и я к ним нормально отношусь, это всё какое-то одно большое недоразумение. И вообще, ты не можешь меня убить, никого не можешь убить, ты же призрак.

Терпение лопнуло, и Джинни решила, что ей уже плевать на палочку. Нужно было поскорее убраться отсюда и рассказать всё профессору МакГонагалл — она поймёт и поможет. Должна понять.

Под заливистый смех Миртл Джинни решительно прошлёпала к двери. Воды на полу стало столько, что она уже начала заливаться в ботинки. 

Но на пути возникла неожиданная и непреодолимая преграда — дверь туалета категорически не хотела открываться. Несколько яростных ударов — сначала руками, а потом и ногами — не принесли ничего, кроме боли в отбитых конечностях, и с полной очевидностью показали несостоятельность дальнейших попыток. Ах, если бы у Джинни была её палочка.

— Не знаю, как тебе удалось, но это ничего не меняет — меня будут искать и найдут! — с негодованием крикнула она, оборачиваясь. Ситуация стремительно перерастала из просто неприятной в откровенно жуткую, но Джинни всё же надеялась, что Миртл всего лишь подговорила кого-то запереть дверь заклинанием снаружи. Совершенно некстати в памяти начали всплывать страшные истории о призраках, услышанные в детстве, в том числе — о Визжащей хижине, которая считается самым опасным домом с привидениями во всей Англии (1) и расположена куда ближе к Хогвартсу, чем хотелось бы в данный момент.

— Несомненно, — промурлыкала Миртл, прерывая сумбурно скачущие мысли своей будущей жертвы. — Вот только... скажи, ты умеешь плавать?

——————————————————————————————————————  
(1) — Джинни, понятное дело, не знает, что привидений в Визжащей хижине отродясь не было. Тот факт, что это место считается самым опасным в подобном роде, пусть и незаслуженно, даёт автору право предположить наличие и других таких мест. Часть из них вполне может представлять опасность действительно из-за привидений.


	2. 02

Гарри и Рон возвращались в гриффиндорскую башню из больничного крыла — они в очередной раз, как и каждый вечер с недавних пор, навещали Гермиону. Волосы с её лица уже исчезли, и полное выздоровление было не за горами, благодаря чему настроение друзей не портила даже необходимость выполнения ужасно большого домашнего задания по зельям. Спор о количестве крысиных хвостов, необходимом для Дыбоволосого настоя, был прерван жутким воплем, донесшимся, похоже, с третьего этажа.

— Это Филч, — узнал завхоза по голосу Гарри.

Друзья, не сговариваясь, опрометью бросились вверх по лестнице. Обоим, очевидно, сразу же пришла в голову только одна мысль — новое нападение. Тишина, воцарившаяся после крика, настораживала — Филч любил ругаться, а сейчас у него явно был повод.

Забежав в коридор, Гарри и Рон с удивлением опознали то самое место, где кто-то напал на Миссис Норрис. Воды на полу было столько, что, казалось, хватит на небольшое озеро.

— Миртл снова затопила свой туалет, — хмыкнул Рон. — А Филч наверняка побежал жаловаться директору. Как представлю, сколько времени ему придётся это всё убирать — даже немного жаль беднягу.

— Такое ощущение, что она планировала затопить целый этаж, а то и весь Хогвартс, — поддакнул Гарри, оглядывая масштабы наводнения. 

— Что могло её так расстроить? — недоумевал Рон.

— Посмотрим? — предложил Гарри.

Чтобы добраться до знакомой двери с надписью «Туалет не работает», им пришлось чуть ли не плыть — вода доставала почти до колен. Внутри царила полутьма: похоже, большую часть свечей смыло водой — по крайней мере, стены были влажными чуть ли не до потолка. Куда более удивительным оказалось то, что внутри уже находились люди: у стены прямо на полу безучастно сидела насквозь мокрая сестра Рона — Джинни, а рядом с ней на коленях стоял Филч и держал её за плечи, его отсутствующий взгляд вяло и бессистемно блуждал по помещению.

— Джинни? — удивился Рон. Она не ответила. — Эй, Джинни!

Он крикнул довольно громко, но не было похоже, что его услышали: оба — и Джинни, и Филч — никак не отреагировали. Рон, по-видимому, испугавшись за сестру, довольно неуклюже — из-за обилия воды — двинулся в её сторону, а Гарри поначалу застыл на месте, словно задеревенев, но быстро справился с оцепенением и устремился следом. Добравшись до Джинни, Рон упал на колени и схватил её за руку. Он тряс сестру и звал её по имени, но та выглядела словно равнодушная кукла. Казалось, что от стены и то можно было бы добиться большего отклика. А Гарри стоял рядом, и в душе его крепло жуткое подозрение, зародившееся ещё при самом первом взгляде на пустое лицо Джинни. Он нерешительно протянул к ней руку и сжал ее запястье в том месте, где должен был прощупываться пульс. 

— Мистер Филч, — прохрипел Гарри минуты через две, когда оправдывать отсутствие пульса у Джинни собственной неопытностью в его нахождении не было уже никакой возможности. — Мистер Филч! Приведите кого-нибудь. Мадам Помфри или профессора Дамблдора. Пожалуйста.

Филч отреагировал с небольшой заминкой, но всё же встал и вышел. Гарри очень надеялся: он приведёт кого-то, кто будет знать, что нужно делать.

А пока они с Роном остались ждать в затопленном туалете Плаксы Миртл, и Гарри всё никак не решался отпустить руку маленькой мёртвой девочки, сестры его лучшего друга.


End file.
